


Pack Mom: Part 9

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek and Y/n finally get to profess their love.





	Pack Mom: Part 9

“Oh my god! You look so beautiful”.

Y/n had finally finished the hours of makeup and hair, the fake eyelashes, the tightening of the dress and the squeezing into shoes. 

The end product was perfect, even she had to admit it. 

She had very minimal makeup. 

She didn’t wear much usually, anyway, and Derek always told her she looked beautiful without any on. 

She had a thin layer of foundation, a little bit of blush, some nude lips, slightly brown eyeshadow and some fake lashes. 

Her hair was done in beautiful waves, accentuating her beautiful face. 

She looked stunning.

“Thanks, Kira. Wheewww, ok. I need a drink right now”, she said, her nerves finally arriving right at that moment.

Allison handed her a glass of champagne, the cool drink calming her slightly.

“Damn, that’s good. We going now?” she asked, wanting to get this done with, so she could finally be called Derek Hale’s wife and Derek Hale would be able to be called her husband.

“We sure are. You ready?”

Y/n nodded in response to Lydia’s question. 

Making her way out of the room, she was met with a suit clad Peter Hale, the girls making their way to the front of the makeshift altar, all four having been made maids of honour. 

The wolf looked handsome, y/n had to admit that.

“Why, Peter Hale. You scrub up real well, don’t you?” she asked humorously.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. 

“You look stunning yourself, my love”, placing a kiss on her hand as he said it. 

She began walking to the little area which had been set up for the wedding.

“So, gonna become a Hale now huh?”

“Yep, so do I call you Uncle Peter now?” she asked, a smile gracing her face.

“No and if you say that ever again, you’ll pay!” he warned. 

Most people would’ve taken him seriously, his reputation not being the best. 

But y/n knew the real Peter. 

He was sweet. 

He just needed some love. 

Y/n made sure he got that. 

He was her best friend. 

Derek was the love of her life. 

She was basically already a Hale. 

It was time to make it official.

As she stood at the foot of the long carpet, music playing and people standing, she saw her man. 

Derek stood at the altar, suit and tie, hair combed back, beard slightly trimmed. 

He looked so perfect. 

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

She had no idea she was crying until she felt a thumb wipe a tear away.

“Don’t cry, love. Everything’s going to be great. You’ll get married, then have the best life together. I’ll make sure of that. You deserve it. Thank you, y/n, for everything." 

Peter placed a kiss on y/n’s cheek, wanting to show his gratitude for her acceptance, her love, the fact that she became a sister to him. 

A real sister.

Y/n nodded before stopping her tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup and hooked her arm with Peter’s, who began walking her down the aisle.

People stared, gasping at her beauty as she smiled and got embarrassed.

"Stop it. You look beautiful. Get over it, you always do”, Peter teased, smelling the emotion on her and trying to make her more comfortable. 

She nudged his chest with her shoulder as they continued walking, eventually getting to the aisle, Peter joining Liam and Jordan who stood behind Derek.

Standing in front of the man of her dreams, her breath caught in her throat. 

He was so perfect.

“Hi”, she whispered.

“Hi back”, he replied, a wide toothy grin on his face, happier than ever that he would finally have y/n as his wife.

His one and only.

The priest started the ceremony, y/n and Derek instinctively interlocking their hands. 

None of the words the priest was saying were heard by the groom or the bride, too entranced with each other to pay any sort of attention to anything else.

“I said, do you have your own vows?” the priest asked for the third time, Liam and Lydia having to nudge the two to get them to focus again.

“Wh-what. Oh-oh yea”, Derek stuttered.

The priest nodded to Derek, signalling him to begin.

“Y/n y/l/n. I wasn’t sure what to write for this. I stayed up for weeks, trying to write the perfect thing. Then I realized, I couldn’t do that, because all of the world’s perfection was taken and put into you." 

Stiles snorted at Derek’s cheesiness, Peter sending the teenager a glare, not wanting anything to be ruined for y/n and Derek. 

Others smiled, happy to see the sour wolf getting his happy ending.

"When you came into my life, I knew you were the one for me. The way you smiled when we met, how soft your hands were, how gentle and calming your voice was. You do something to me. I don’t know what, but when I think of you or catch a glimpse of you, I know all of the pain and hurt and anger in life was worth it, because it led me to you”.

Y/n was crying now, tears running down her face, which still had the most loving smile anyone had seen, even Liam crying at his parents love.

“You gave me everything I needed. You became my family when I lost the one I had, you helped me sort out my relationships”. 

Peter smiled at this. 

“Helped build up friendships after almost a decade of none”.

The pack grinned.

“And gave me a family. A real family. A child and a wife”. 

Liam’s tears dropped onto his hands as his smile grew.

“But the best thing you could have given me, was you. You are my everything. My love. My life. I would do anything for you. I would go through a thousand deaths, if it meant I could be with you. I know, whatever the future holds for us, we will always end up together. Because you are my soulmate, y/n. You are the one I’ve been looking for. And I’ll always be grateful I have you. I love you so much”.

Y/n could hardly see anything, the tears blurring everything, only Derek’s face visible to her.

She had no idea how to follow up to this when the priest signalled it was her turn.

“Umm, I don’t know what to say. I just want to marry you and be with you forever”, she said simply. 

Derek smiled, not needing her to say anything else. He knew how much she loved him and he didn’t need a big speech to know it.

After saying their I do’s, the couple gave each other one of the most intimate loving kisses they ever had, wanting the other to know they were all in.

It was the two of them, forever and always now.

At the reception, y/n and Derek had their first dance to “The Right Man” by Christina Aguilera, the song fitting perfectly with y/n’s emotions. 

She danced with Liam, Peter and Jordan, along with a few others, before sitting at the table on Derek’s lap, her head on his chest as they enjoyed the warmth of each other, knowing they had forever now.

Eventually the party began dying down, y/n and Derek making their way to the car, ready to go on their month long honeymoon. 

Y/n had wanted to take Liam along with her, but the beta insisted the couple go alone and he’d be ok with his new Uncle Peter.

As they got in the car, people cheering at the newly married couple, y/n and Derek turned to each other.

“I love you, Derek Hale”.

“I love you, Y/n Hale”. 

They drove into the sunset, making their way to the most romantic getaway either had ever been on.


End file.
